A need exists for a system for deploying and retrieving hose used in fluid transportation in hydraulic fracturing operations that is easy to use.
A further need exists for a system for deploying and retrieving hose used in fluid transportation in hydraulic fracturing operations that can be adjusted about rail positions to allow hose on either side of a support structure to be retrieved.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.